In some public transport vehicles, such as public transport buses for example, an exit door is able to be opened by passengers and an overhead light is usually used as a visual indicator to inform the passengers that the exit door in question is unlocked and therefore that they may exit the vehicle by opening the door. For example, at a bus stop, the driver of a public bus remotely unlocks the doors, including a rear door, which causes a light above the door in question to illuminate. Upon illumination of the light, the passengers are free to open the door (such as by actuating a pneumatic door opening mechanism having a proximity sensor switch, for example) in order to exit the bus via this rear door. The light is usually of small size and located such that it is not easily visible for the passengers. For example, the light is typically positioned above the exit door and the passengers have to raise their head to look at the light in order to know whether or not they can open the door.
There is a need for an improved method and system for informing passengers about the lock status of a door in a public transport vehicle.